Stranger than Fiction
by Will of the Fire
Summary: Rose Weasley is not happy. She is lonely, single, bored, single, sad, and did we forget to mention single? And on Valentines' Day, no less! Then a certain blond turns up and caused her to spiral into a crazy whirlwind of what might be...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was bored. Don't judge me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, because if I owned them, I would be wearing some ridiculously expensive clothes now instead of cheap cotton.**

-

"This is ridiculous," thought Rose Weasley bitterly. "How is it possible that I am the only one without a date on Valentine's Day? Even that moron James has got a date. Heck, even Hugo scored a bird. I am pathetic."

Rose Weasley is not happy. She is single, lonely, single, bored to death and did we forget to mention single? Slouching further down on the park bench she flicked her wand lazily charming a stick, making it float aimlessly in mid-air.

The weather was perfect for a date, neither insanely humid nor raining like it is almost everyday. All around her she can only see couples. Couples. Couples. Couples. Old couples, young couples. Why, some of them look barely pre-teen and just look at them sucking one another's face noisily right outside Florean Fortescue! _Kids nowadays._

Tugging at the collar of her black sleeveless high-collared top, she crossed her legs on the bench and tried to touch her feet with her head. She failed, of course. She was never flexible like her Father, or her Aunt Ginny, whom recently picked up yoga and is now very fond of twisting herself into not humanely possible positions in her front yard.

How terribly humiliated Albus had been when he brought his (horny teenaged) friends home and found his mother in short shorts, twisted into a human pretzel on the front yard. He was scarred for life the moment Andy Lucas, told him his Mother look incredibly hot. And is totally MILF material. _His Mother. _Rose never saw Andy Lucas around hers or the Potter's place ever since that day.

Bringing her legs close to her chest she rested her forehead on her knees and sighed. Putting her feet back on to the ground she tapped a rhythm with her high heels and drummed her fingered on the bench. Merlin she is restless today. Glancing at her watch, she cursed time for moving so slow today and clucked her tongue nosily.

"Only 3pm… At least 6 more looooong hours before I can go home…" Drawled Rose miserably.

Tugging at her collar again, she rolled her eyes and made a face. Rose Weasley is not happy today. Not happy at all.

-

Scorpius Malfoy is having a bad day. Sure his date is hot and all, but she just doesn't _shut up. _ She just yaks on and on and on and on. Her dog Chi Chi, her brother Thomas, her best friend Gillian, even the price of the dress she is wearing now!

Scorpius merely complimented on her dress as a nice gesture and she actually managed to somehow seized the chance and went on with a long and painfully detailed story about how she was walking along this muggle street one day and saw just about the cutest shop _ever_ and simply _had_ to walk in and the amount of people in the shop and how she had to elbow them out of her way to finally fish this dress out of the bin.

Well you can say that Scorpius had heard enough of her voice to last him for the rest of his life. He can't wait till it's late enough so he can quickly send her home and end this miserable day.

"Scorpie! Scorp!" called out Miranda Anderson as she tug on Scorpius' arm so hard that it felt like it is going to fall off his socket and also successfully bringing Scorpius out of his trance-like state that he had fallen into when he realized that Miranda wasn't going to stop talking.

"Yeow!" Cried out Scorpius in pain. "Yes Miranda dear?" Asked Scorpius as he winced in pain, Merlin the woman is strong.

"Scorpius dear, would you be a doll and buy me a flower, pretty please please?" Said Miranda in that sickening sweet voice of hers pointing at the old lady selling flowers in front of them.

Initially Scorpius had thought that her voice was cute, but when she couldn't shut her trap for more than 2 minutes it began to annoy the hell out of Scorpius.

And also, Scorpie_. Seriously_? He hadn't heard that since his best mate Albus got kicked in the shins for calling him that back in second year.

And so Scorpius bought her the flowers (Malfoys don't settle for a single anything. So he bought the whole basket of flowers, of course) and continued to sulk in his head for the rest of the day.

Scorpius Malfoy is having a bad day. An incredibly bad day. His ears hurt from over-exposure to way-too-high-pitched voice. And he thought his Aunt Pansy was annoying.

-

Rolling down the slight slope and ending at the foot of the small hill laughing maniacally, Rose Weasley can safely say that her day has drastically become better.

Finding the famous Weasleys' twins (The off-springs of George and Angelina Weasley) when she was staring into space still on the bench was most probably the best thing that had happened to her today.

Grabbing Fred and tickling him to no end while Roxanne held him down was proven to be better than most of the dates she had went on (Not that she had gone on many, she can count them off with just one hand – Timmy Turner was sweet but boring, Jonathan Williams was full of himself and Frank Harrington was most probably the worst person to go on a date with. All he did was eat. And eat. And eat. Non-stop. Even _her father_ shows more restrain than him!).

"Lemme go lemme go lemme go!" Cried out Fred as he tried to wiggle out of Roxanne's iron grip and be free from the Ticklish Hell.

"Aww Fred you're so cute you're so cute!" Said Rose pursing her lips, using her "talking-to-baby voice".

"Haha Fred you're crying! You're crying and pink in the face you're such a _girl_!" Screeched Roxanne as she tightened her grip.

"Please... Heeheehee Rose I am haha begging you now, please! I will be good hahaha and will not prank you for a… hahaha month! One whole solid month! Please lemme gooooo-!" begged Fred as he giggled like a girl.

"A month you say?" Asked Rose with a fake thinking face, with one hand on her chin. "That's a pretty good deal coming from you twins. Hmmm…"

"Hey! I didn't promise that! Only Fred did!" Roxanne said quickly as she looked at her cousin Rose with her eyes wide.

"Is that so…?" Said Rose before she reached out and grabbed her and putting her through Tickling Hell too until she cried, "Yes me too! I won't heehee prank you too haha!"

The three of them ended up with grass stains all over their clothes and lying on the foot of the hill laughing like maniacs.

"Come to think about it, why are you all dressed up?" Asked Roxanne as she sat up to brush the grass off her jumper in what she would like to call her 'Casual Tone'.

"Me…?" Rose drawled out, raking her brains thinking for a possible reason.

"Of course she is dressed up its Valentines' Day, did you forget?" Scoffed Fred as he too, started brushing off grass on his Weasley Jumper.

"Oh just let me-!" Said Rose impatiently and with a wave of her wand both Fred and Roxanne's jumpers were free of stains.

"_I know that Fred_, I was going to make her squirm about not having a date!" Said Roxanne as she rolled her eyes at her twin brother. How can that _thing_ be related to her? Let alone be her _twin_? That silly goose did not inherit even one tenth of their father's intelligence. 11 years old she may be, but she_ is_ the daughter of George Weasley, and is of course born with the sharp tongue of her father, and sweet as her cousin is, a little blackmail material is always nice.

"Alright you got me. I lied to Mom and Dad, telling them that I had a date so they won't give me the pitying look and tell me that I have a heart of gold that it's the boys that will be missing out and all that crap! So I had to dress up and leave the house and can only go back home at... at least 9pm! Please don't tell anyone? It would simply suck to let James know! He would hold it against me for the rest of my life and I will end up alone living in a house full of cats and while Susan will be buried next to her fiance Simon I will be buried alone! Next to a patch of grass and not a man!" rambled on Rose as she waved her arms around frantically, close to tears.

"Relax! Rose! RELAX!" yelled out Fred as he put his tiny hands on his cousin's shoulder. "Roxanne is always like this, but she will never tell."

"Really…?" asked Rose as she had finally calmed down a little and at the same time, another voice asked, "Really?".

All three Weasley turned around and look for where the voice came from. What they saw prompted three different reactions.

"Crap. Scorp!"

"Yes! Fellow Slytherin!"

"Hey Scorpius! "

No prize guessing which belonged to Rose.

"Please please please don't tell?" Begged Rose as she held her hands together, as if praying.

"Pay me." Said the blonde simply, smirking the famous Malfoy smirk.

"10 galleons?" asked Rose as she begun digging into her pockets. "62 galleons, 3 sickles… and 2 knuts!"

"Not enough. And you only carry that much gold out? Seriously?" teased Scorpius as he sat down onto the grass with the Weasleys.

"Wait. Valentines' day and you're out here alone. Why…?" Drawled out Roxanne.

"Always the smart one, huh? My date, Miranda Anderson, is… shopping. Merlin that woman only has two things in her brain! Shopping and talking! I have no idea what propelled me into asking her out!" Scorpius said as he fiddled with a little flower on the grass. "I've been waiting for 40 minutes! Can you believe it? How many things can that woman get in that tiny little shop?"

"Must be hot huh, the Miranda girl." Asked Fred with a cheeky grin, displaying his rare "Weasley-ness". (FYI, those pranks? Roxanne came up with them. She always somehow managed to make it seems like Fred's fault and she is the perfect little girl. Only Rose ever sees through her. Fred thinks he is brilliant.)

"Yeah. Smoking." Answered Scorpius dreamily.

"So you will accept my 62 galleons, 3 sickles and 2 knuts to keep your mouth shut?" Asked Rose blinking rapidly – a sign that she is incredibly nervous. And also a sign that he is allowed to ask for more.

"No deal. Slavery for 2 months to keep my mouth shut, deal or no deal?" asked Scorpius grinning like an idiot, expecting Rose to say no and probably give him a hard shove.

"Deal."

Well that was unexpected.

-

**A/N: This was meant to be a one shot but I was too lazy to finish this in one day and also the ending was typed out on a whim and because I am too lazy to think of a new idea so it is staying! :) Reviews are demanded because I like attention and feel free to give me suggestions on which direction this story should head towards! **

**A/N: This story is not beta-ed because I am too eager to post so if you spot any mistakes please let me know!**

***Imperiused readers***** **

**Now you have to review!**

**A/N: The title… it's because it popped into my mind and I think it sounds rather pretty. It might not apply. Whoops.**


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius was lying on the couch staring into space and humming a tuneless tune in the Slytherin Dungeons while Rose parks herself on the carpet by his feet, reading a really thick book.

It was one of those rare occasion when Rose wasn't banging her head on the desk repeatedly for not being able to write the perfect essay to an insanely a hard essay question that nobody ever chooses(other than Rose, of course, because "its challenging" and she simply has to prove to Professor Williams that she is smart and scheming enough to be in Slytherin – Though she rather suck at the scheming part, Rose is rather Slytherin-like with her will-do-everything-and-anything-to-get-what-she-wants-academically mentality. She is rubbish at everything else, though. She has two Gryffindors for parents, afterall) or eating sweets.

"Rose... Rose! I am hungry..." whined Scorpius, now finally known as the evil little ferret spawn to Rose. Her father had been trying to get her to call him that since forever but no, Rose was too blinded by the need to be _kind. _Now Rose finally get that her father was right. That rascal really _is_ evil!

"So go to the kitchens and get the house elves to make you something to eat, they will be more than happy to provide you with a 10-course meal." snapped Rose as she flipped to a new page on her brand new book on ancient history that nobody really cares. Except the author, and her mother, apparently. Her mother had the very same book but it was so worn with use and age that Rose had to get one of her own.

"But I don't want anything the house elves makes! I am bored of those." said the Malfoy as he started jabbing Rose with his toe.

"Ow-! Quit jabbing me. Oh Merlin was that your toe? Yuck!" Yelled Rose as she turned around to scream at the annoying Slytherin only to have his toe shoved in her face.

"Rose I am hungry... Make me something to eat." whined Scorpius with his puppy dog face which he knows that Rose simply would not be able to say no to.

And it worked, of course.

"Fine then. What do you want to eat?", sighed Rose as she slam her book close(She obviously didn't mean to slam it, but it was so thick that the only way to close it would be to slam it) and gave Scorpius a look that secretly melted him(Not that she would know, though. She is dense like that).

"You" Answered Scorpius cheekily. 'Maybe today is the day that I can finally make Rose Weasley mine!' thought Scorpius as his heart whooped with adulterous glee.

"-You know I only like eating I can't cook for nuts. And the house elves doesn't like us messing with the stove and what not. Wait, what?" Said Rose as she tucked her book away into her mother's beaded bag.

"I said, I want to eat you." Teased Scorpius as he grinned his cat-like grin. It reminded Rose of the cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland and how much she wants to both kick him and kiss him.

"You can't." She decided to play dumb.

"Why not?" Ask Scorpius, a little hurt. Surely the smart Rose Weasley got what he was implying!

"I will die." Answered Rose a-matter-of-factly. 'Aw, he looked like a lost puppy!' thought Rose as her stomach did a little backflip.

She had begun feeling strange things for that annoying boy recently and it annoys her to no end. 'He is the enemy! The enemy! You're a Weasley!' But I am also a Slytherin! Oh Merlin!

"You know jolly well that I am referring to devouring you in an entirely different way..." Said Scorpius as he slowly lean towards her, his heart threatening to shoot out of his ribcage.

"Really, Scorp?" Asked Rose with a tiny frown. 'Has he lost his mind?'

Her heart is beating like crazy and she tried her best not to let her blush show by bitting the insides of her cheek and thinking of James dancing wearing nothing but a loin cloth(He really did that, during Albus' party last year. Rose almost died laughing).

"Yes." 'Should I kiss her? Should I kiss her?'

Their lips were inches away and all Scorpius wants to do is to just grab her shoulders and kiss her senseless. Rose can no longer feel her legs and she is starting to lose the ability to breathe.

"No." 'Man I want to kiss him!'

"You can't refuse." He said, not knowing that his hot breath made her skin tingle like mad.

"What do you mean by I can't refuse! Of course I can! I am not a house elf!" Said Rose as she stuck out her chest in a 'I-will-not-be-conquered' way.

Big mistake. Their lips were a breath away now and Rose could feel herself die a little inside from the intimacy.

"You might as well as be one, you're my slave, remember?" and then he grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her, just like he had wanted for so long.

A/N: Soooooooooooo... Do you guys like it? I wrote it while I am waiting for the Chile VS Brazil match to start because I was bored, so it is not beta-ed and might be filed with errors. I apologise in advance. Anyway! Do you think I should continue it, or leave it as so?

I plan to either leave this story open for now and update it with more rospius interaction when my muse hits me, or just end Stranger than fiction this way. But I am thinking that I should develop this into a multiple one-shot like Rospius with the 'You're my slave' idea. And because this is fluff so I do not want to add in my usual touch of darkness, so there will not be a plot LOL.

Please review! Reviews makes me extremely excited.


End file.
